Dual Torture
by Erik's Other Lover
Summary: What happens when Erik is faced with Cossette and Raine? The infamous O.G. is now at their mercy of two young girls that will possibly drive him insane. Will he find love after all of these years or perchance something more? WRITTEN IN CO-OP WITH: Reccie
1. Cossette I

* * *

Welcome, mes amis! We have decided to try something different for a change. By we I mean: my friend by the name of Reccie thought it would be entertaining if we did a fic together. Most of you know my Cossette. In this fic Reccie's character Raine will be in it, aussi. We wanted to see if Erik could handle both girls and how it would turn out. Basically, I write a chappy then Reccie writes one. The chappies that I type will be titled Cossette and the one's Reccie does will be titled Raine. It's almost role-playing, but not quite. So do read on!

***Note: To those who have read my other fic "Late Apology", this is a complete different fic and stands on its own. Cossette knows nothing of Erik or the history of what happened at the Opera House.**

****Note: This fic is not as serious as the ones I normally write... It's full of quirky humor, if you will. =)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cossette 

The orange and red leaves danced wildly in the chilled September breeze as the de Chagnycarriage rodeslowly down the crowded streets of Paris . Inside the carriage sat the Vicomte and Vicomtesse de Chagny's only daughter; Cossette. The girl dozed lightly as the carriage made its way to its destination; none other than the grand and famous Opera Populairé.

Cossette, being at the mature age of twenty-two, decided it was time for her to depart from the de Chagny Estate and seek out her own means of employment against her mother and father's wishes. Being an independent young woman, Cossettegrew very tired of being pampered and taken care of by her maids and her parents. They were very strict and protective and most unbearable people at times. Cossette knew they were only thinking for her best interest, but it wasn't the life she wanted nor desired.

The carriage came to a complete halt and the sudden stop jarred Cossette awake. She sat upright and waited for the driver to come around and open her door. "_Merci_, Ives," Cossette said as the driver helped her out.

"_De rien_, M_ademoiselle de Chagny_," the driver replied as he handed her her small suitcase. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to take you back?" he asked.

"_Oui_, Ives. My mind is made up," she said.

He nodded. "Very well. _Au revoir, mademoiselle_," he said. With a tip of his hat he quickly departed.

Cossette watched the carriage drift away and disappear around the corner. She was left staring at the towering structure in front of her; the Opera Populairé. She couldn't help but admire the architectural beauty of the grand gothicbuilding; the magnificent pillars that lined the front, the massive stain glass windows, and the sinister gargoyles that loomed over from the roof with watching eyes.

A sudden gust of wind caused Cossetteto shiver and pull her shawl around herself more tightly as she hurried up the great stone steps toward the door to escape the cold. She stepped inside and was met with the grand foyer. She was quite impressed with the many statues and marbled works of the theatre's interior.

She observed the crowd of many other anxious youths waiting impatiently and chatting about. They all carried suitcases and other means of belongings as well. Some were chatting away about the latest fashions while others bragged about their talents and others complained about the cold September weather.

Cossette became immediately submerged within the crowd of her fellow Frenchmen. The loudness in the hall was almost unbearable, but Cossette found herself fascinated by the many types of people there. She had never been exposed to so many people due to the restrictions of her parents.

Out of nowhere came a small voice, "May I have your attention." The chatter and other noise continued and the voice was ignored. "_Silence_!" The voice bellowed as it echoed of the walls of the room and everyone ceased talking at once.

Cossette looked for the source of the voice and spotted an older woman dressed in a green dress standing by the grand staircase. She looked quite irritated and annoyed. Her now graying brown hair was braided back into a bun and her face showed that of much knowledge and experience…and yes, meanness. The woman stood slightly hunched with age, but never the less she was intimidating from the start. She tapped her cane with annoyance.

"I see I have your attention now," she said firmly. "I am Madame Giry, head of the ballet. The managers are preoccupied at the moment so I am to instruct you." She paused briefly then continued. "Stagehands, culinary staff, stable guards, ect…wait here until the managers are available. Auditions for dancers and singers will be held in the theater. Follow me," she commanded. She turned on her heel and headed for the stage room.

Cossette watched as she disappeared from view and the other people followed her eagerly. She made a mental note to herself that Madame Giry was perhaps a mean old sea hag and not to be crossed. Cossette followed the rest of the auditioners to the stage. She waited impatiently behind the crowd of people and was nearly knocked over by a passing girl.

"Oh, _Je suis désolée_," the girl quickly said.

"It's quite alright," Cossette replied. She paused feeling awkward. "I'm Cossette de Chagny."

"Raine Désirée," the girl replied.

Cossette took a moment to compare herself to the clumsy girl. She had an innocent face with large hazel eyes and wispy brown hair. In turn, Cossette was a spitting image of her mother with long curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders and deep pools of brown eyes. This girl was a little younger then Cossette and perhaps this explained her inelegance.

"It seems we have quite the wait ahead of us," Cossette said gesturing to all of the people in line waiting to audition.

"_Oui_, it does," Raine agreed. "What are trying out for?"

"I've been told that I sing rather well…so I decided to audition for lead soprano," Cossette replied. "_Et toi_?"

"The ballet-corps of course," Raine said.

"That will be interesting," Cossette said trying to act interested. "I don't dance much," she admitted.

"Nor do I sing," Raine jested.

Cossette giggled for a second at Raine's jest and was then interrupted by her name being called. "De Chagny," the familiar demanding voice of Madame Giry called.

"Well, I guess I better go," Cossette said and hurried off to the stage. She set down her suitcase and ambled her way to center stage.

"De Chagny, I should have known…You will audition for the lead soprano," Madame Giry stated more than asked.

Cossette nodded.

"And what is it you will be singing?" Madame Giry asked.

"A short part from "Think of Me"," Cossette replied.

"I see…Maestro," Madame Giry commanded. The music began and Cossette felt a little nervous, but if she were to succeed at making her own way in the world she would haveto push fear aside and sing and that's what she did.

Cossette began to sing softly at first. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while--please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free--if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me," she sang more confidently as the song progressed and she became more comfortable. "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea…But if you can still remember, stop and think of me . . ." she finished and held the last note and hit that dreaded high "c".

Cossette was surprised by the small applause she received from the other auditioners as she looked at Madame Giry who didn't seem the least bit impressed. "You require much work if you wish to progress here," Madame Giry said flatly.

Cossette stared at her with a confused expression. She wasn't sure if to take that as a compliment or as an insult. "That means…" Cossette started.

Madame Giry sighed. "That means you are hired. Now get off my stage I have many auditions to do, Mademoiselle de Chagny," she snapped.

Cossettenodded and hurried off the stage with her suitcase in hand to rejoin Raine, but she had lost sight of her in the massive crowd so she decided to head the dormitory and unpack her things. She walked into the girls dormitory and found that there were eight beds and that three other girls already occupied them. The girls were all younger than Cossette and simply stared at her as she walked in.

Cossette ignored them and choose the bed closest to the door and furthest from the other girls. She unpacked her small suitcase and placed her clothing and other small items in the small dresser next to her bed and couldn't help, but listen to the other girl's conversation.

"Really?" the blonde girl questioned.

"_Oui_. They say he haunts this place and preys on the innocent," the other girl replied.

"I heard when he doesn't get his way that _things_ happen," another girl chimed in.

"What kinds of _things_?" the small blonde asked.

"He stalks around the opera house and if he finds you…" The girl drew a line across her throat to mimic a cut motion.

"_Non_!" The blonde exclaimed.

"_Oui_, it does. If he isn't obeyed or his rules aren't followed he causes _accidents_ to happen so everyone does what he demands," the girl replied.

"What's he look like?" the blonde asked.

"They say that he has a skeleton head with skin as pale as snow and ghost fingers… He wears the white mask of a ghost…" the girls voice trailed off.

"What are you staring at?" one girl asked.

Cossette hadn't realized that she had been staring at the girls. "Sorry. Who are you talking about?" Cossette asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera!" the young blonde exclaimed. "Who else?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget reviews or I might have to have Erik Punjab you. Muahaha. Anyways, if you enjoy this fic check out my partner's page. Her author name: Reccie.

* * *


	2. Raine I

* * *

Welcome to thee second installment of this here collaborative fic of DOOM! This here chapter was written by Reccie. READ!

* * *

Chapter 2

Raine

"Silly brats aren't they?" Raine whispered in Cossette's ear.

Cossette jumped and turned around, her dark chestnut locks flying.

Raine laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She sat down on the bed next to the one Cossette had claimed. The three girls who where also in the room stared at Raine with bemused looks. Raine pursed her lips and shot them all a haughty glare.

"I'm Arabella," introduced the youngest of the three other girls. She was petit with black hair and dark eyes. She seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Raine Désirée," Raine said absentmindedly and placed her clothes into the dresser next to Cossette's clothes. She quietly shifted a few things around. She heard Cossette introduce herself to the other girls, two of which had still not given names.

"The de Chagny?" gaped one of the girls, emphasizing the "the" with a particular aghast tone.

Cossette nodded.

"And I'm "the" Désirée," mocked Raine.

Cossette shot her a look which Raine shrugged off.

"You, above all else should know the story of the Opera Ghost," said the blonde girl to Cossette, ignoring Raine.

Raine glanced over at Cossette whose brow was furrowed in confusion. Raine glanced back at the girl with a strange look on her face, basically a shut-up-before-I-hurt-you glare. The girl stumbled over her words.

"I honestly don't know what you mean by that," Cossette said throwing a helpless look to Raine.

"I thought it was the Phantom of the Opera," Raine pointed out suspiciously.

The redheaded girl piped up. "It is, but he prefers Opera Ghost," she said with authority.

"Oh, and I would assume you know this… _Phantom_ personally? If you know what he prefers." The redhead's smile faded and was replaced by a pout. This amused Raine a great deal, toying with the younger ballet rats and want to be singers was always a favorite pass time of the young woman.

"She means that's how he used to sign his notes," Arabella said calmly realizing that this was quickly escalating into a full blown argument.

Cossette remained quiet, still pondering what the blonde girl meant about her relationship to the story.

Arabella grabbed the other two girls by their arms and dragged them out of the room, throwing an apologetic look at Raine and Cossette. Raine smiled and Cossette nodded her head absentmindedly.

When they were gone Raine plopped down on her bed and turned towards Cossette. "I wonder what they meant…when they said…hm…" Cossette mused quietly to herself.

"They were probably just being ridiculous. They seem the air-headed type," Raine reassured her.

Cossettenodded and turned towards the dresser tracing a misshapen eye of wood with her finger.

"So…" Raine started, Cossette looked up, "how did your audition go?"

"Well, Madame Girysaid something about needing to improve to progress. I have no idea what that means." Cossette laughed worriedly.

Raine shook her head and sighed, glancing around the room for a minute. There where two full length mirrors on the opposite walls, Raine's bed was up against the wall next to one of these mirrors. The wall opposite the door was filled with large windows covered by thick red and gold drapes.

Raine pursed her lips and got off her bed and ambled over, closing two of the curtains, so that it wasn't quite so light and happy. She stood back before nodding her head in approval of them. She turned to find Cossette looking at her expectantly. Before answering Raine took a moment to size up the soprano.

She had a sleek elegant figure, looked about the same height as Raine. Her deep brown eyes contrasted well with Raine's hazel ones. She had petit, fragile looking features, so much like her mother. She even had her mother's beautiful curly hair. Raine twiddled a piece of her own dusty brown, a little past shoulder length hair enviously. She sighed and flipped the piece of hair over her shoulder. Cossette had sat down on her bed, her white frock flowing prettily around her.

Raine glanced down at her own light purple dress, where the hems where dirty and frayed. Unlike Cossette's silken dress, Raine's was cotton, hot, and itchy. She pulled at the sleeve absently. Finally she remembered what she was going to say to Cossette before she was taken by the contrast in their styles and features.

"That's just Madame Giry talk for you havepotential," Raine laughed at the look on Cossette's face. She had her brows furrowed but her eyes where wide as she tried to understand what Raine meant. _How could someone be so mean but complimentary? _"Don't seem so scared, you'll get used to her. She frightens everyone the first few weeks, but believe me: she's a softie." Raine winked a hazel eye and smiled her most dazzling smile, for some reason attempting to out do Cossette, she glanced in the mirror…_ha_! She did look pretty when she smiled. She went and sat her bed again, tripping a little over the corner of her oversized hand-me-down dress. Cossette laughed and crushed any hope of Raine ever besting her. That laugh…

"You seem to know a lot about the opera," Cossette observed.

Raine shrugged and leaned up against the wall, smitten with envy.

"I came here as often as possible as a child. My parents died when I was young and I've lived in an orphanage until this year when I turned twenty and they had to relieve me. I thought I would come here and try my feet at the _corps de ballet_. I guess Madame Giry liked what she saw, she's seen me before and offered me a spot but I was too young." _Oh great Raine, are you really stooping as low as to play the pity card? _She snarled to herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then noticed Cossette's wide-eyed look of awe, Raine perked up a bit and felt superior to Cossette for a moment.

"Well, why did you have to audition then?" Cossette questioned.

"Madame Giry is very particular but I'm not quite sure why either. I think she has someone else giving orders and I don't mean the managers…" Raine said and glanced towards the open door with a look of worry.

"Well then who?" Cossette said lowering her voice to match Raine's and following her gaze. Cossette glanced between the door and Raine; who seemed lost in thought. Suddenly:

"The Phantom of the Opera!" Raine cried loudly making Cossette jump back, for she had been leaning forward to catch what ever Raine was going to say. Raine laughed and after a moment so did Cossette.

When things settled down Cossette pursed her lips. "So do you believe the stories?" Cossette asked skeptically.

"Of course, Coss, don't be silly, everyone does!"

"They can't be true!" exclaimed Cossette, raising an eyebrow at her new friend. "Can they?" she asked much quieter.

"Yes. Trust me. Some of the _things_ that happen here are indeed very…strange," her eyes flickered towards the closed door.

They sat in compatible silence for a moment when a scream echoed down the corridor. Cossette and Raine jumped to their feet just as Arabella and her blonde and redhead companions burst into the room. The door banged against the wall next to Cossette's bed.

The two girls looked around alarmed.

"What's going on?" Raine shouted over the flurry of the three other girls voices. They didn't answer but continued to huddle on the opposite corner of the room and whisper quietly. Cossette casually closed the door, though her hand trembled. Raine glanced toward Cossette than back at the girls.

"Some one say something!" snarled Raine with irritated authority. The blonde, even paler than before, spoke up:

"The ph-phan-phantom," her bottom lip quivered and she looked on the verge of tears.

* * *

So, whadda ya think? She ain't bad is she? That ladies and gentlemen is Reccie! If you like her writing style search for her via "Reccie", her pen name. And thanks for reading and don't forget those reviews!

* * *


	3. Cossette II

* * *

This one be mine. See how this works, now?

***Note:** A small part of the bickering of Firmin and Andre was helped along by aloserinthebackofthemathclass.

* * *

Chapter 3

Cossette

"What do you mean the phantom?" Cossette questioned the frightened girls. She glanced at Raine for support.

"What happened?" Raine asked slightly agitated.

"Well…he…he…" the blonde's voice trailed off and she clung to the redhead's arm and looked as though she would break out in tears at any moment.

"Well?" Raine pushed again.

Arabella stepped forward and glared at Raine. "Can't you see that she is upset?" she spat.

Raine shot her a you-better-get-out-of-my-face-before-I-smack-you look and Arabella stepped back. "Now what happened?" Raine asked slightly calmer although she was visibly tense.

"I'm not--not going back out there," the blonde girl mumbled.

Raine rolled her eyes and sighed. "I see we won't be getting any answers from these three," she muttered in annoyance. She glanced at Cossette who still stood by the door then back at the girls again. "C'mon, Coss," she said walking toward the door.

"Where are--" Cossette started.

"…To see what the infamous _phantom _did that was oh, so horrible," Raine interrupted as she grabbed Cossette's arm and pulled her along.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Cossette asked as she was dragged at Raine's heels.

"I didn't say it was," Raine teased as they walked down the corridor.

"But what if--" Cossette started and was silenced as she ran into Raine's back as the began to round the corner.

Raine shot her an annoyed look and pulled her back behind the safety of the corner. "Shhh…somebody's talking," Raine whispered.

Cossette nodded and strained her ears.

"Dear God, I believe we have yet another mystery on our hands," exclaimed a man sounding mockingly calm.

"I say! Is that our patron?" a second man asked in alarm.

"_Non_, dear Andre! That _was_ our leading soprano," the first man answered sarcastically.

"My God, our prima donna really let herself go…" The second man, Cossette assumed was Andre.

There was silence for a moment and then a small thud and a quiet whimper. "Of course it is the Comte, you idiot," the first man nearly shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Firmin. The last thing we need is the whole opera running about in panic and don't you dare strike me again," Andre retorted in a hushed tone.

"And what is that pinned to his shirt?" Firmin asked.

"What are you talking--oh, no! Not a blasted note," Andre said.

"It seems our beloved phantom has decided to remind us that this is _his _theater and on the first day back," Firmin said grimly.

"This is damnable! I'm going back to the office to call the doctor so he can look at him," Andre said. He paused. "But we can't just leave him here."

"Well, do you propose that I should carry him on my back?" Firmin mocked.

"Very well," Andre said sounding defeated. "Come on, Firmin."

"I'm coming, idiot," Firmin muttered.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing, nothing, dear Andre," Firmin answered.

Cossette waited until Firmin and Andre's footsteps faded away down the hall before she let out a small giggle. "Who are those two?" Cossette asked Raine.

"I don't know, but they are rather odd," Raine answered. "I want to see what they were talking about," Raine said eagerly as she pulled Cossette around the corner.

Cossette gasped and stared. "What happened to him?" A man was slumped against the wall with a Punjab lasso around his neck and a rather disturbing mask pulled over his face crudely with his feet and hands bound.

"I told you things happen around here," Raine said grimly as she knelt down next to the man.

"Who did this?" Cossette asked as she observed him.

"Didn't you hear what those two men said?" Raine asked in annoyance at Cossette's naivety.

"You mean about the phantom doing this?"

Raine nodded. "He's breathing…just knocked out is all. I guess this is a warning."

"I see…" Cossette's voice trailed off as they heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall from the opposite direction.

"I think we should go," Raine said. The two girls hurried back to the safety of their dormitory. Cossette walked in and sat on her bed as Raine flopped down on hers. The three girls from earlier weren't to be found.

"You don't really believe that the phantom did that, do you?" Cossette asked Raine as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

* * *

Sincerest apologizes on my part for this being so short. Thanks for reading and reviews! Reccie is next!

* * *


	4. Raine II

* * *

It's Reccie's turn! Dun, dun, dun, dun, duhn, duhn, DUHN!

* * *

Chapter 4

Raine

Raine shrugged nonchalantly and than glanced up at Cossette and pulled something out of the bosom of her dress. She smiled mischievously and tossed one of the items to Cossette. She caught it clumsily and unfolded it. It was an envelope; Raine was holding one exactly like it. Cossette's was addressed to Madame Giry and Raine's was addressed to the Managers. "Let's see for ourselves," Raine said, carefully pealing back the red, wax skull on the envelope.

"Raine! That's someone's private letter! You shouldn't be reading that!" Cossette chided, but watched her eagerly unfold the manila paper.

"What? It was out in the open; I mean…I just kind of took it off that patron guy." Raine laughed. "He was kind of handsome wasn't he?"

Cossette just shook her head exasperated at her friend's antics. "Now hurry and read the note, I want to know what it says before someone catches us! You first," she flapped her hands towards Raine who settled down to read it.

"Good Monsieur's: It is an honor to have you as my managers again. I assume you learned well last time…there are far worse things than a fallen chandelier…" Raine peeked over the top of the note, "last time?" Cossette shrugged so Raine continued reading: "Thus far, Madame Giry has selected a cast of potential for my opera. You will stay in your offices while I conduct further auditions and musical rehearsals. I remain gentlemen, your humble and obedient servant, O.G." Raine folded the note and tucked it back into her dress.

"Well, those silly girls are right. He does sign his notes O. G. and I wonder what he means by humble and obedient servant, I mean…sounds to me like he's the one running the place, not them." Raine laughed.

Cossette managed an awkward, nervous chuckle. "Raine, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cossette asked doubtfully.

"What? That Monsieur Phantom is bossy and controlling?" Raine laughed again.

Cossette shook her head. "No, Raine, the fact that Madame Giry knows and associates with the Phantom. No wonder she conducted additions!" Cossette said in all seriousness.

Just that moment the door to the dormitory swung open. Both girls gasped and Raine managed to pluck the note from Cossette's hand and stuff it down Cossette's dress before whoever just burst into the room. Cossette gave her an incredulous look and clutched her bosom where the note now lay protectively.

"What?" Raine mouthed, Cossette just smiled and shook her head. Both girls looked up to see Madame Giry giving them a suspicious look from the door way. Raine gulped and Cossette jumped up, stifling a gasp behind her hand.

"Mademoiselle de Chagny, Mademoiselle Désirée, please do enlighten me as to why you are not at the stage for briefing with all the other first years?"

"We…we…we," Cossette stumbled but Raine jumped up next to her and hooked her arm with Cossette's, elbowing her as she did so. She than smiled angelically at Madame Giry.

"Me and Coss here where just getting better acquainted with the building and missed the announcement. Do forgive us, we're sorry," Raine said and smiled again.

"Of course, of course, now come along, _cheries_, the managers don't want to be kept waiting, you two are the last ones." Raine sighed and they followed obediently behind Madame Giry out the door. Raine leaned over and moved Cossette's brown locks away from her ear so she could whisper in it.

"I told you she was a softie," she said matter-of-factly.

Cossette giggled, muffling it with the large sleeve on her dress, causing Raine to look at it again enviously. It flowed in a short train just behind Cossette, giving her the appearance of walking on clouds. Raine bit her lip; Cossette saw this and gave her a questioning look. Raine smiled reassuringly and shook her head dismissively.

"Look, he's gone," Cossette whispered suddenly, causing Raine to shift her gaze to the left. Cossette was right, the mysterious patron had indeed disappeared from where he had been, slumped against the rafter, only twenty minutes before. Raine looked at Cossette than Madame Giry's back, than again to Cossette with a meaningful look on her face. Cossette nodded in agreement to the silent question about who Madame Giry really was.

Finally, after what seemed like much meandering, they came to the wings of the stage, already on was about forty girls that made up the _corps de ballet _and the chorus. Raine swallowed and fell behind Cossette who walked just as timidly out to center stage. Raine noticed the three men from before sitting in the front row of seats in the large auditorium.

Raine now knew the short one with curly, powdered gray hair to be Andre and the taller man with a strange black mustache and hair to be Firmin. The other man was younger, maybe only a few years older than Raine and Cossette and much more handsome. This must be the new patron. Save from the bruise across his neck, he was unrecognizable as the knocked out man in the deserted passageway a half hour before. Madame Giry stopped off to one side of the vast stage. All eyes where on Cossette and Raine. "Mademoiselle Cossette de Chagny and Mademoiselle Raine Désirée, have finally graced us with their presence," Madame Giry said. Many giggles and whispers sounded out for a moment than died down.

_How long were we gone? _thought Raine and without paying attention, and not noticing Cossette had stopped, managed to run right Cossette's back, get caught up in the train of Cossette's dress and trip herself up, falling flat on her face center stage. She groaned and stayed perfectly still, to embarrassed to move.

Normally tripping was a regular everyday thing for her and made her laugh at herself, but that hurt. Besides the fact that her bosses, colleagues, and who ever else had just seen her. And to top it all off they all knew who she was because Madame Giry had just at that moment decided to announce it to the world.

Fantastic.

* * *

Merci for reading and reviews are welcome! Due let myself and my dear friend Reccie know what you think! We are dieing to know!

* * *


	5. Cossette III

* * *

My turn! No rambling! No nonsense! On with the show! Erik commands it and so it is so! Bwahaha!

* * *

Chapter 5

Cossette

Cossette barely caught her balance in time before she almost joined Raine on the stage floor. She felt herself turn a shade of crimson in embarrassment for her new found friend as well as for herself. She toyed nervously with a string on her dress as she found herself staring dumbly at Madame Giry. The other girls and performers stared and laughed and pointed at the awkward pair. Cossette could have sworn she heard one of the managers snicker…most likely Firmin.

"Get Up!" bellowed Madame Giry as she tapped her cane impatiently. Her sudden outburst brought Cossette back to reality and caused her to bolt upright which almost caused her to loose her balance. "I haven't all day, Mademoiselle de Chagny. Now help up your friend and perhaps we may continue? Our managers are very busy men and haven't the time for your nonsense and nor do I. Being tardy is enough, but wasting precious time is another. Now move!"

Cossette turned obediently and tugged Raine to her feet a little less gently then she could have. "I thought you said she was a softie," Cossette whispered as she pulled her friend to her feet. Raine brushed aside Cossette's comment and smoothed out her dress and shot Cossette a quick glare before turning her gaze down to her feet.

"Quiet," Madame Giry commanded and the giggling ceased at once. "Now, perhaps since you two are now here we can begin with the briefing…Monsieur Firmin?" Firmin gestured for her to continue without even a single word. "Very well."

Madame Giry walked up onto the stage and paced around Cossette and Raine for a moment before walking to the front where she was visible to all. "You all have been hired and are now the employees of the Opera Populairé," she said addressing the dancers and singers. "Now, I will go through the basics and if there are any questions wait until the end." She paused and cleared her throat. "Breakfast is at six in the morning. Practice begins at seven o'clock sharp everyday except for Sunday. How long practice lasts depends on your performance. The better the practice the sooner you are dismissed. I advise you aren't late," she said shooting an icy glare at Raine and Cossette.

"As for the rest… I assume you will figure it out soon enough. No one is to be wandering the Opera after dark for your own safety," Madame Giry added quickly. She turned and looked at Firmin who gave her a nod of what Cossette took as approval. "I'm sure most of you have met the managers: Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre," she said gesturing to the two men. "And this is our new patron; Comte Julien Badeau."

The Comte rose from his seat briefly and greeted them in a not-so-cheery tone and what appeared to be a rather forced smile. "_Bonjour_, I am glad to be of service to the great Opera Populairé. I look forward to working with you all," he said solemnly then sat back down.

Cossette took a moment to look at the patron as she was sure Raine was doing also. He was a rather handsome young man; dark hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail, cobalt blue eyes, despite his face being in a pout while he continued rubbing his neck, he had an welcoming face and smooth features, and to top it all off he was dressed in a most elegant blue suit that complemented him nicely.

"Any questions?" Madame Giry asked. She paused for a moment. "Good then, you are to return to--What is it Mademoiselle de Chagny?" she asked rather irritated.

Cossette tore her eyes from the Comte. "N-nothing," she mumbled. Her mind teased and harassed her with the question that was haunting her about the infamous Opera Ghost. She wanted to ask, but decided she and Raine made a big enough scene and got enough attention as it was for today.

Madame Giry eyed her oddly for a moment. "You are dismissed," the old hag said crisply. Everyone was all too happy to do as she said and the auditorium was clear in less then a minute.

Cossette stood where she was for a moment and watched the managers leave. She chuckled lightly as she saw them start bickering as they left. Cossette looked back over her shoulder at Raine who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, Coss. Let's go," Raine said slightly annoyed.

"Alright," Cossette sighed. As she turned to go Madame Giry called her back.

"De Chagny," Giry called sternly.

Cossette turned back to her. "_Oui?_"

"I need to speak to you," she replied a little more quietly.

"Okay…" Cossette looked at Raine, who only gave her a small shrug.

"Alone."

Cossette turned back to Raine. "I'll see you later, I guess," she said low enough that Madame Giry couldn't hear. "I wonder what she wants."

"I don't know…" Raine started. Seeing the young Comte rise form his seat, she nearly bolted of the stage. "I'll see you later, Coss," she called over her shoulder.

Cossette looked back at Madame Giry, whose features now softened. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"To warn you of the dangers of the Opera House--"

"What--" Cossette started.

"Hush, you eager girl!" Madame Giry scolded, which made Cossette flinch, then continued. "Rules are given for a reason, Mademoiselle de Chagny, and I advise you don't go wandering about after curfew. You never no who is lurking in the shadows and stalking the corridors at night."

Cossette took a moment to digest what Madame Giry just said. Why was she telling her this and only her? Then it hit her. "Are you referring to…to…the Phantom?" Cossette asked hesitantly.

"I didn't say that did I?" Madame Giry responded all to quickly for Cossette's likening. "I suggest you get some sleep, dear," Madame Giry said in a motherly tone.

Cossette nodded and slowly walked of the stage and headed to the dormitory with many questions plaguing her mind. First off, why was Madame Giry one minute a mean old hag and then one minute a kind old woman? Second, how come everyone knew of the so-called phantom except for her? And Lastly, why did Madame Giry warn her? So many questions…

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Erik would say thanks, aussi, but he's in one of his "moods".

* * *


	6. Raine III

* * *

It be Reccie's turn...again. Hehehehe...

* * *

Chapter 6

Raine

Raine skipped lightly up the center aisle after Julien, but once she reached him she pursed her lips. What was she to say? Before she had time to come up with some flirtatious hello the Comte turned around. She ran right into him and stumbled backwards.

Before she had time to fall the Comte caught her arm and steadied her. She watched him awkwardly as his blue eyes looked up and down her. She regained her composure and smiled at him. He smiled back and let go of her arm, brushing it lightly as he put it back by his side.

"Comte," Raine said curtsying, "I'm—"

"Mademoiselle Raine Désirée," he cut her off with another smile, "I remember. That was quite the fall you took there."

"Er…yeah, well…" she put a hand behind her head and grinned sheepishly.

He smiled again. "Don't worry, I found the way you blushed quite adorable," his eyes sparked curiously making Raine cock her head and stare quizzically, ignoring the blush, similar to the one before, that covered her cheeks.

"_Merci?_" she asked unsurely.

"Of course," he replied, "Now, if you don't mind, I have important matters to attend to. I look forward to seeing you...later. How are you a part of the Opera?"

"_Corps de ballet_," she said with a flustered laugh.

"I see," he laughed with amusement, "I hope you dance better than you walk." With that he turned and ambled out of the theatre leaving Raine to fume over that last remark.

After crossing her arms, she turned and stormed the other direction back to the stage, through the wings, and to her dorm where she found Cossette reading a book on her bed. Arabella and her rat friends where not in sight. Raine flopped down at the end of Cossette's bed and sighed dramatically.

Cossette peeked over the top of her book. "What happened?"

"The nerve of him!" Raine said ignoring Cossette.

"Who?"

"Stupid Comte," Raine grumbled to herself more than answering Cossette's question.

"What happened?" Cossette repeated.

"He told me he hoped I danced better than I walked!"

Cossette ducked behind her book to snort a laugh, then recompose her features. When she had control of herself she closed the book and put it on the dresser. "Raine, don't listen to him. He's rich. They are always snobs."

It was Raine's turn to laugh, "Cossette, your rich."

Cossette shrugged, "I've left that life. I'm not going back, I hated it."

"You hated having money?" Raine asked incredulously.

"No, I hated being told what to do."

"Oh," was all Raine could reply, "Anyways, do you still have the note?" Cossette brightened and pulled the now crumpled note out of her bodice. She sat up further and propped herself against the headboard of the bed. Raine tucked her knees under her and leaned forwards, anxious to know what the note said.

"Dearest Madame Giry--" Cossette looked up at Raine with wonder. Raine shook her head and motioned for her to keep reading. "I hope this note finds you well. I approve your choice of the cast. I praise the selection of a younger company this season; makes for a grand opera…as long as those insolate managers leave me to command my employees—" Cossette stopped and looked up at Raine who was watching wide-eyed. "This is too weird," Cossette shivered.

Raine leaned back against the foot board of the bed and bit her lip. "Agreed. Just keep reading."

"Two young _protégés _have my attention: First, Cossette de Chagny—" Cossette halted her reading nearly choking on her own name, "Raine," she whispered.

"I swear, Coss, if you stop one more time I will finish myself," Raine said gritting her teeth. She wanted to know what this was about and who the other was.

"—she resembles much of her mother—don't fret, that is not what concerns me…" Cossette stopped and reread that line silently to herself. Raine cleared her throat. "Though her voice is good, she is in need of a suitable tutor before she is able to be lead soprano. She must first prove her voice has been properly trained." Cossette looked up but when she saw the look on Raine's face she continued hurriedly.

"Second: Raine Désirée—"

"Seriously…this too weird," Raine interrupted though she wasn't as surprised as Cossette was.

"How does he know you?"

"I don't know…I used to come to the Opera when I was young but—" Raine's eyes widened. "It was him…" she reached up and touched the back of her head. Caressing it softly.

"What are you talking about Raine?" Cossette said and leaned forward folding the note and putting it in her lap.

"When I was about five years old I used to spend every Sunday here, the Opera used to let the orphans come and Madame Giry would give us ballet lessons. It's where I got my love for dancing." Raine smiled fondly at the memory. "Anyways, I used to like going down to the stables afterwards and give the horses carrots. I had one favorite in particular, his name was Caesar. He was a beautiful black stallion, and he was gentle. He used to nibble my hair and whinny whenever I came to pet him. One day when I went to go to him the horse in his stall was also black—but it was not him." Raine shivered.

"But I didn't know that at the time. So I reached up and unlatched the stall door—like I would have if it had been Caesar, but this horse was not tame. It reared up and kicked out. I stood frozen with fear, but before the wild animal had time to strike me I was tackled and pulled out of the way. My head hit the concrete and rendered me unconscious…" Raine rubbed the back of her head again, where the small knot still was.

"When I woke someone was leaning over me. They asked me—in a concerned, yet…detached voice—if I was alright. I had sat up but almost fainted again. He caught me and held me in the crook of his arm. Then he asked me who I was…I told him my name was Raine Désirée and I was an orphan. I asked him the same question but he didn't respond. Instead he helped me up and carried me back to the Opera. I was so frightened I fainted again…" she laughed at her young stupidity. "When I woke he was gone, Madame Giry was in his place, sitting next to a bed which I was lying on. I asked her who the man who saved me was and Madame Giry had only replied 'an angel' and that's what I believed…until now."

After Raine had finished her story Cossette stood staring dumbly at her. She opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't say anything.

Raine laughed awkwardly at Cossette's gaping. "What?"

"I…hm…wow."

"Yeah, I'd say. Anyways, continue reading."

Cossette nodded and picked up the note unfolding it again and smoothing it out. "…;she has become a young woman of potential talent and a decent dancer. I will see her leading le corps de ballet. If you find her worthy, which you will. Regardless, I will be watching these two closely and monitoring their careers. Sincerely Yours, -O. G." Cossette looked up. Raine began to laugh nervously.

"He knows us."

"_Oui_," Cossette said in a strange high-pitched tone that reminded Raine of her soprano voice.

"How strange…Well than, I guess we better be on our best behavior!" Raine said sarcastically clapping her hands and laughing.

"Raine be serious."

"Fine. Now, what did Madame Giry want with you?"

"She told me to be aware of the dangers of the Opera and not to wonder alone at night."

"Darn," Raine said disappointed.

"What?"

"I wanted you to come with me tonight when we help Monsieur Phantom deliver his letters to Madame Giry's and the Manager's offices," Raine shrugged and snatched Cossette's note sliding off the bed and getting the envelopes from the dresser. She re-melted the wax, just enough to reseal the notes.

"I'm coming," Cossette said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Whatever you say. Just remember: Beware, the Phantom of the Opera!" She sang very off tune.

"Nice song," Cossette laughed. Raine shrugged and finished with the envelopes. "What now?" Cossette said impatiently. Raine handed one of the notes to Cossette, who tucked it again in to the bosom of her dress. Raine did the same with hers, than sat on her bed and leaned back leisurely with a smirk on her face.

"We wait."

* * *

Reviews, please? We are dying to know what you think! And don't worry we haven't forgotten Erik!

* * *


	7. Cossette IV

* * *

YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! *breathes* I-I'm...okay...ugh. Just do me a favor and read... *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 7

Cossette

"I'm tired of waiting," complained Cossette as she flopped back down on her bed.

"Well, we can't go yet," Raine replied as she sat back down on the end of Cossette's bed. "It would be best if we waited for Arabella and her girls to fall asleep first."

"Yeah, I know…but the more I think about this now…do you think the Phantom is watching us now?" Cossette asked as she glanced about the room nervously.

Raine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Coss, be practical. Do you really think he's watching two girls sitting in their room because he has nothing better to do?"

"Maybe…he sounds kinda creepy--like a stalker or something," Cossette mumbled as she clutched her knees to her chest.

Raine couldn't help but laugh at that. "I doubt it, Coss. You're just being paranoid."

"But, think about it. He said he'll be _watching_ us," Cossette said all mysterious-like.  
Raine giggled.

"Raine--"

As if on cue, Arabella and her friends waltzed in the room. They looked from Cossette to Raine and then back again. The little blonde girl was trying to hide her laughter behind her sleeve, but it was only muffled slightly. "That was a graceful fall you took," Arabella said flatly.

"Oh, shut up," Raine almost growled.

Cossette looked dumbly at the girls then back to Raine.

"Why don't you make me?" Arabella mocked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That can be arranged," Raine said as she tried to lunge herself at Arabella but was suddenly pulled back by Cossette.

"She's not worth it, Raine," Cossette said quietly.

Raine glared at Arabella and pulled herself from Cossette's restraint. "You're lucky," she hissed.

Arabella smiled in triumph and stalked to her side of the room with her friends at her heels. They readied themselves for bed and laid down.

"We'll get her back another day," Cossette whispered trying to comfort Raine.

Raine nodded and glared at their sleeping forms across the room. "I hate her."

"I know, but don't let it get to you. That's what she wants," Cossette stated matter-of-factly.

Raine sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I am," Cossette giggled. There was a long silence as the two sat in the dark of the dormitory. "Well, how long should we wait?"

"I think they are sleeping now," Raine said.

"I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore," Cossette whined. "Madame Giry said--"

"Oh, stop, Coss. I don't care what Madame Giry said. We are going to help Monsieur Phantom get his notes to Madame Giry and the managers," Raine said. "Wouldn't want him mad would we?"

Cossette thought for a moment then shook her head. "I guess not, but what if--"

"C'mon, Coss," Raine said tugging on her arm. "Let's go."

"But--"

"Shut it and let's go," Raine said in annoyed authority.

"Fine," Cossette grumbled and let herself be dragged out to the door and into the dark corridor. "Now what?"

"You have to be quiet so we don't get caught," Raine said slightly annoyed.

"I know," Cossette said at a lower volume. "But, where are we going?"

"To Madame Giry's quarters first," Raine said. "She's just down the hall there…as for the managers…I'm not so sure where their office is," she admitted.

"Well, can we hurry? I don't like it out here. It's kinda creepy after dark," Cossette complained.

"Quit being such a baby, Coss." Raine looked down the corridor to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright, let's go and be quiet."

Cossette didn't make another protest, but just followed obediently down the corridor at Raine's heels. "I still don't like this," Cossette whispered.

Raine sighed. "We are almost there. We can just slip it under her door and be done with it."

"Okay."

They reached Madame Giry's door. "Shhh," Raine jested stopping right in front of the door. "Do you hear something?"

Cossette strained her hearing. "_Oui_, it sounds like something is dying."

Raine pressed her ear to the door and giggled quietly. "She's snoring."

Cossette muffled her small laugh in her sleeve. "Just slip it under the door and let's go. I don't like this place after dark."

"Fine, give me it," Raine commanded. Cossette handed her the letter addressed to Madame Giry and Raine slipped it under the door.

"C'mon let's go," Cossette urged by tugging on Raine's dress.

"Yeah, yeah," Raine sighed.

"Now where?"

"The managers office…"

* * *

TO THE MANAGERS OFFICE! AWAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *


	8. Raine IV

* * *

Doot, doot, doot. It be Reccie's turn and does she have a surprise for you! Here's the hint: Sexy Beastie! =)

* * *

Chapter 8

Raine

As Raine and Cossette tip toed down the hallways, Raine began to glance around worriedly. Several times, she was sure she saw a shadow move or elongate next to them. Cossette whimpered next to her. "Raine, where are we going?" she looked around worriedly.

There where wooden rafters coming out of the ground that created cubby holes and dark shadows. Raine and Cossette watched their steps as they picked their way up the stairs.

"I'm not sure; I think this is the right way."

"Raine, I'm sure the managers don't have to dodge rafters every day to get to there office, besides I'm sure it's not so high up." She looked down over the railing of the stairs they were climbing. Raine followed her gaze downwards.

"Oh, I didn't notice. Maybe we should turn around." When they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard voices coming their way.

"Raine!" Cossette whispered urgently.

"Hide!" Raine answered and ducked into one of the cubbies becoming submerged in the shadows. Cossette ducked in with her. They waited, holding their breath as two of the stage hands came around the corner. Raine let out her breath in a whoosh of thankful air. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Raine wait!" Cossette reached out but her hand grabbed air. She had no choice but to follow Raine out. Two of the newer stage hands stood before them. They yelled as the two materialized out of the shadows. Raine crossed her arms in front of her chest. One of the stage hands nudged the other.

"Look, it's that girl who felled earlier," his words slurred.

Raine looked from side to side swaying uncertainly. Cossette took one of Raine's hands and squeezed it. Raine looked at her with panicked eyes, Cossette bit her lip.

"I see that. Come to visit us dawls?" the other said his words running together drunkenly.

"No," Raine stated firmly.

The two drunk men's faces fell.

"We are looking for the managers, do you know where their office is?" Raine squeezed Cossette's hand subconsciously with anxiety. Cossette looked up at her friend who was staring with cold features at the men, but Cossette could feel Raine shaking next to her.

"Come to please the managers? Why can't you pick us instead?" One of the men stepped forwards and picked a piece of Raine's hair off her shoulder and twiddled it between his fingers. Raine tried to jerk away but he was quicker, even in his drunken state. He grabbed a larger chunk of her hair. She let out a scream and collapsed to her knees.

Raine began whimpering and put both her hands on the man's wrist and tried to dislodge his grip. The man began to chuckle and tossed his head at his friend motioning at Cossette who stood like a frightened rabbit; eyes wide and trembling.

"Coss."

Cossette's snap towards Raine, but she didn't look focused.

"Cossette, I need you to listen. Are you?" Raine's voice was strained, but calm and in control. Tears were running down her face.

Cossette nodded curtly.

"Cossette, run, anywhere, get help, go."

Cossette nodded again and began sprinting off but the other man who had been waiting and watching caught her around the waist and tackled her to the ground. Cossette let out a scream and began struggling against the man's weight on top of her.

"No!" Raine screamed. Raine closed her eyes as the man tried to drag her to her feet. She gave a final twist of her body, letting out a scream as her hair was pulled. Suddenly, the hand was gone and the pressure relieved. She collapsed to the ground crying. She looked up from her spot on the floor but all she could see was the man stumbling into the rafters, disappearing into the shadows. There was a gargled scream and than silence. A hallow thud echoed and Raine assumed a body hit the floor.

Raine looked to see where Cossette was. She was curled up in a ball with her knees tucked under her chin. Raine recognized this as her defensive position. Raine scrambled to her knees and crawled over to Cossette. She laid a hand on her shoulder, but Cossette flinched away.

"Coss, it's me," Raine said softly. Her body was shaking just as hard as Cossette's.

Raine scrambled to her feet and pulled Cossette up with her. Cossette leaned on her as they both stood hugging each other around the waist and trembling. They looked into the shadows where Raine's attacker had disappeared.

Suddenly, something moved in the dark. Then, out of no where a man materialized out of the shadows. He was wearing black formal wear and a long flowing cape. His hair was black and slicked back elegantly. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with his back to Cossette and Raine.

Cossette started to turn around and run, but Raine grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Wait," she whispered.

Cossette nodded and ducked behind Raine.

Raine stepped forwards to the man who stood stiffly in front of them. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Monsieur?" she said hesitantly.

The man turned around so quickly that Raine jumped back just in time to miss his cape swirling around. It cracked against wood rafter making a sound like thunder which made Cossette yelp.

Raine took in his features. His eyes were searching Raine's face, she noticed his eyes where a light shade of blue and green, which was unexpected; the only color that dressed his person. His jaw was set in a taught line. The last thing she noticed was the white mask that decorated the right side of his face.

"Monsieur Phantom?" she whispered and than laughed slightly, "or do you prefer O. G.?" when he didn't respond, just looked at her quizzically, she continued, "what does that even stand for?"

* * *

Hahahahaha. Poor Erik. We know: it's about time the Erik came into the picture. Thanks for reading and stuff. Don't look so mean... Fop got your monkey?

* * *


	9. Cossette V

* * *

ERIK IS IN THE BUILDING! Or rather the Opera House. Woo! Yeah...read on...

* * *

Chapter 9

Cossette

After several minutes of awkwardly tense silence, Cossette mustered up enough courage-- more or less curiosity to move slightly from her cowering position behind Raine so that she was standing almost beside her, but at a safe distance from the phantom. She watched as the phantom's intense and confused eyes flickered to her; they lingered there for a moment then went back to Raine.

Cossette found herself staring at the mysterious masked man. She couldn't help her roaming eyes as the wandered over his person from sheer curiosity. He was clad in an elegant black suit with a black cravat. A black cape hung from his shoulders and seemed to flow dramatically from behind him even though there was not even a smallest draft of wind. She noted that he had a rather strong and towering build, which made her uneasy.

She watched as indifference settled in on his visible features; the right side of his face was concealed by a strange white mask. There was something about those blue-green eyes of his that was so…alluring and dangerous. Cossette found herself lost staring at him and was unable to think, speak, let alone barely breathe. She had never been so frightened. She wanted to run, but curiosity and Raine kept her there.

The phantom did not reply for a long time, and when Raine was about to speak he shook his head slightly. "Don't speak such trivialities." His voice was low and crisp. "You are here with death," he replied.

The way his voice echoed off the walls caused Cossette to flinch. She stared at him again. _Death? _Cossette opened her mouth to speak, but Raine cut her off.

"O.G.?" Raine asked again. She seemed to completely have missed the whole "you are here with death" thing that he had just said. Cossette didn't understand how Raine wasn't afraid of the mysterious masked man. If she was, she was good at concealing it.

A frown creased his features and Cossette thought she heard him sigh. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a hand incased in black leather. "Opera Ghost," he replied simply in his baritone voice and stared at the girls.

Raine laughed nervously. "I should have known that!" she exclaimed rather loudly which caused the phantom to jump.

He glared at Raine after he gathered himself. Cossette guessed Raine took the hint as she became silent once more. His eyes found their way back to Cossette and his features seemed to soften some, but somehow they remained intimidating.

Cossette felt his intense eyes burning into her and it felt as though he was peering into the depths of her soul. She watched as a odd contortion of expressions passed over his face; pain, confusion, and then more indifference. That confused her all the more.

"Monsieur Opera Ghost?" Rained questioned quietly.

The phantom's attention went back to Raine. Cossette let go off a quiet sigh of relief. If she had remained under his gaze any longer she thought she might have…fainted. The phantom's brow furrowed as he observed Raine.

"_Merci _for…well you know--saving us," Raine managed to get out.

Cossette nodded in agreement with her friend unable to speak.

The phantom seemed to ponder her words for a moment. He then nodded solemnly. "I suppose you've learned not to be sneaking about after dark," he said bluntly. He paused for a moment. "Dare I ask, what you were doing running about my theatre?" he asked in sudden anger.

"Your theatre?" Raine questioned.

The phantom sighed heavily. "Indeed," he confirmed. He glared at Raine with a basically you-answer-my-question-or-else look.

Raine and Cossette flinched under his gaze. "Er, nothing," Raine said quickly, apparently too quickly for the phantom's liking.

"I dare you to lie to me," he growled as he crossed his arms over his strong chest.

"Well…we were…um…" Raine's voice drifted off. She glanced at Cossette for help.

Cossette took a small step forward and fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress. She watched as the phantom's eyes sparkled with amusement. "We found--

Raine elbowed Cossette. "Don't," she whispered.

Cossette winced. "He will find out sooner or later," she whispered back to Raine.

"But he'll be really peeved at us."

"Well…I don't want him--"

"He'll be mad."

"He probably already knows…"

The phantom stood watching the two girls bicker in hushed tones with his brow furrowed. He shook his head and was going to interrupt, but dismissed the thought.

Cossette hadn't realized that she had become distracted and looked back to where the phantom had been standing. He had obviously disappeared into the shadows. She looked back at Raine and her face fell.

"Great, Coss! Now he's gone," Raine said angrily.

"Well, if you wouldn't have interrupted me!" Cossette shot back.

"Oh, now this is my fault?"

"Yes, it is."

"You didn't even want to come! And it didn't help that you hid behind me like a frightened child," Raine barked. "And now he's gone."

"I was scared," Cossette replied quietly and searched the shadows for a possible glimpse of the phantom.

"And I wasn't?" Raine placed her hands on her hips.

Just as Cossette mimicked Rain's body language, a sinister and dark laugh echoed throughout the walls. Cossette jumped and grabbed onto Raine's hand. "Let's go, Raine," she said quietly.

"Agreed," Raine said. The made their way hastily back to the safety of their dormitory.

* * *

Hehehe. That was fun. I feel bad for Erik already. He has no idea what is in store for himself. Hahaha. Well...Reccie is up next! Thanks as always!

* * *


	10. Raine V

* * *

It be a Reccie chappy! Woo! I didn't think this would be this much fun, but boy was i wrong! I love you today, Reccie!

* * *

Chapter 10

Raine

"Well that sure was an interesting adventure," Raine panted as they collapsed onto their beds.

"Raine! Be serious, I mean…I've never been so frightened in my entire life!" Cossette buried her face in her pillow.

Raine shrugged and than propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Cossette in the glimmer of the single candle on the dresser between their beds. "I just realized something," she said, sounding surprised.

Cossette turned over to look at Raine. "What?"

"Monsieur Phantom has saved my life twice."

"Wow," Cossette said, "I wonder if he remembers you." Raine shrugged and than smiled, "what?" Cossette said again giving her friend a quizzical look by the way Raine was grinning stupidly.

Raine shook her head and turned over, her back facing Cossette. "Oh nothing," her voice was dreamy. Cossette shook her head and smiled at her friend. She blew out the candle plunging the room into darkness.

"Good night, my friend," she whispered.

"Night," Raine said and with an audible yawn curled up and promptly fell asleep. Cossette tossed and turned for a few minutes, not able to figure out why she could sleep. Something was pressing against her stomach uncomfortably. She reached down her chemise and pulled out the note to the Managers.

"Oh," she whispered to herself and than placed it on the bedside table so she would remember to return it to the Managers in the morning. After a yawn and a stretch, she was able to fall asleep.

***

"Raine, wake up!" Cossette cried urgently. She was standing next to Raine's bed towering over her and shaking her shoulder. Raine groaned and turned around, squinting up at Cossette.

"What time is it?" she moaned, "are we late for practice?"

"No we aren't late, it's only seven."

"ONLY SEVEN?" Raine yelled and rolled over ripping the pillow out from under her head and without turning around aimed it at Cossette. It hit her stomach softly and fell back onto the bed.

"Get up!" Cossette said and grabbing onto the pillow she retaliated the attack, smacking Raine's side. Raine sat up, pulling the covers around her.

"It's cold and bright," Raine complained.

"Yeah, well I don't care," Cossette said nonchalantly. The large drapery was pulled back along the wall parallel to the one where Cossette and Raine's beds where. The large mirror that was next to Raine's bed reflected the light onto the opposite mirror, creating a bright atmosphere. Raine rubbed the back of her head and looked up at Cossette. "You look terrible," Cossette commented.

"Oh gee…thanks," Raine grumbled and opened a drawer next to the bed in the dresser where she found a brush. She began stroking it through her tangled hair. "So, may I inquire as to why I was so rudely awakened two hours before rehearsals start?"

"Yes, right…ok" Cossette sat down on Raine's bed, "so last night I couldn't get comfortable and I found out that it was the Manager's note sticking into my side. So I put it on the dresser table…"

"And what does that have to do with waking me up?" Raine asked slightly annoyed she had to hear about why Cossette couldn't sleep.

"Do you see said note anywhere on the table?" Cossette said pointedly, moving out of the way of Raine's line of vision. Raine took a moment to survey the surface of the table before her mouth formed a little 'o' and she sat back.

"I'm sure it just…dropped on the floor…or something…yeah…heh." Raine said uncomfortably, "things just don't…disappear."

"Raine, that's the point." Cossette couldn't help but sigh exaggeratedly at her friend, "what if _he_ came in last night and took it."

"Cossette, the only door into this room creaks like crazy and I don't know about you but I'm a light sleeper, besides, we are closest to the door, we definitely would have heard it."

"I guess you right," she looked slightly disappointed.

"Then again," Raine said mischievously, "he is a ghost after all…well, phantom…or is it ghost?...or…hm."

"Raine, stop bothering with his name, it's not like we will ever see him again."

"You don't know that," she said as she went back to quietly to weigh the difference between phantom and ghost.

***

A week went by, eventless for the most part. Raine and Cossette grew closer than ever, O.G. (or as Raine has decided: Monsieur Phantom) had been quiet. Rehearsals had started for the new Opera being preformed at the Populaire: Les Miserables. Cossette had flipped out to Raine about how the leading female soprano for Les Mis (as apparently it is called) is named Cosette, but with only one 's' instead of two like the real Cossette. Ever since Cossette had been slightly sullen about the whole ordeal since she was only part of the chorus.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" came the whiny, high-pitched voice of the newest Prima Donna of the Opera Popular.

"Mademoiselle, please!" came the pleading voices of the managers as they followed the flaming Prima Donna across the stage. She turned around to face them, her golden gown twirling around her. The young woman appraised the two bumbling idiots before sighing and putting a hand on her forehead.

"Yousa—yousa two owe mesa!" she said.

"Ah, that's more like it La Camilla," said Andre taking her hand. Camilla smiled, her eyes glinting with the power she had over the managers.

"Perchance you will continue with rehearsals Mademoiselle Giudicelli?" Firmin said, bowing in front of her tensely. Camilla considered for a second before sighing and putting a hand on her hip.

"Ifa ma managers command," she said and walked—head held high—back to center stage. The managers smiled and walked into the wings where they struck up a hushed conversation as rehearsals continued on its way.

"Just because she's the famous La Carlotta's niece doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants," Raine pointed out in a hushed voice to Cossette; who smiled and replied:

"Nor does it mean she has talent."

Raine muffled her laughter on the sleeve of her costume. She was wearing a pretty silk gown, nothing like she would wear normally, it fit her well and the smooth green brought out her hazel eyes. The dress was slit down one side, allowing movement for kicks and other such things needed for dancers, and only came slightly pass knee length. Cossette was wearing a dress similar to Raine's but it touched the floor and did not have the open seam down one leg. Raine jumped down and up on her toes excitedly waiting for the dancers turn on stage.

Cossette watched her friend with wonder. It was so strange, it seemed the second she laced her pointy shoes on Raine was no longer the clumsy girl she tended to be but a graceful woman. Cossette laughed as Raine kicked up and spun in a circle causing the other girls to scatter.

Just that moment Madame Giry came up and put a hand on both of the girls' shoulders, whispering for them to kindly calm down and watch the performance. She picked a piece of Raine's dusty brown hair off her shoulder and smoothed it down her back, than touched Cossette's cheek lightly before returning to her spot at the front of the pack of young girls. Cossette sidled slightly closer to Raine.

"She's been acting so weird lately."

"Agreed," Raine replied as they listened to the half-way decent tones of La Camilla.

Just as Cossette was about to reply a loud sound like thunder echoed through the auditorium and someone screamed. A backdrop was falling from the ceiling, been set loose by someone or another. As everyone ran forwards to make sure the new Prima Donna was alright—for it landed on top of her—Raine and Cossette looked up and gasped.

Someone was looking down at them from the rafters, their eyes connected and than he was gone. His swirling black cape disappearing into the shadows behind him.

* * *

Was that not funny? Well, I better go check on Erik...I just heard a loud thud and heaven only knows why he's upset this time... *sigh*

* * *


End file.
